Hard to Believe V: The Broken Nightlight (Full Story)
The following story is unfinished. More is soon to arrive. Prologue As to believe this series had broke itself down and ended. The tales shown previously were already with its sinister sentences to fear the readers that chose to witness it. More of them show to appear and faze them into confusion, and fear. The story of a once again tragedy, starting from the bloodied years of 1944 to the upcoming future of 2014, has come back for revenge. The world has gotten more interesting; the time machine has gone haywire. The world has gotten quiet. Ponyville has remained undone and questioned with no answers to be found. Everything has turned itself backwards, and the world has gotten different, not softly but bitterly. In this tale, you are going to see the past of one of our favorite characters, adding an additional twist to give a dark but fitting ending into this confusing and desperate tragedy given to Marisa Ariel Dempsey. Chapter I - Depths of Infinity It was once again, a normal day in the town of Ponyville. The night dimmed away and the sun had risen before the midday. The ponies that lived there rested peacefully on their seats enjoying the pouring snowflakes from the window, for the holiday of Hearth’s Warming Eve was soon approaching. It was going to be a joyful holiday this year I thought. I had been decorating my whole home that day enjoying in the cold, as my gloves and coat kept me in warmth for the entire occasion. My stepdad was placing the reindeers atop of the roof, while my dad continued to hang all of the lights into place. My name was Marisa Ariel Dempsey, but most just called me Marisa. It was the year of 2014 of December 21st at this time, and Hearths Warming Eve was coming. I was so excited, because school was on vacation and I got to stay home until the 7th of January. I was growing up so quickly, and I was turning 16 soon. My birthday was still around August, so I better have just made the best of my time being as young as I currently was. I was still hanging up the reindeer stickers onto the windows, when my stepdad, mostly by the name of Richtofen, accidently spilled out a gallon of snow atop of my head, still being on the roof. I quickly got cold. “Richtofen, really?” I giggled, and so did the German Pegasus. He made his evil laugh of joy, and then continued working on the decorations. It just seemed like a friendly day for my family. My sister, Wonder Muffin, was in the kitchen cutting out snowflakes by herself. She wasn’t with us; she just preferred to be alone, which I understood. I just helped along with my parents, until than suddenly, after putting the last sticker into the surface of the clear window, I need a weird whisper in the wind. My eyes widened very quickly, but I assumed in my head that it was just the wind making natural music within its blow. I stopped working outside by then, and sat down where I could rest. I slipped my coat off of my… coat, and took off my gloves. I still kept my warm socks on, however, and I took a few breaths. It was then that I had seen my boyfriend Nickolai approach the door to my home, with his other friend Warzone. The two were together in a pack of vamponies, and they came to visit me. They had a very hard time taking glances at my two fathers, for they were filled with what all vamponies had craved; Blood. And I had already been turned, or become one of the vamponies in the pack, when Nickolai and I finally got together. I learned to control my bloodthirst in front of my parents, but Warzone was not used to it. He blocked his face when he saw the two stallions working on the house, and I opened the door to let the vamponies inside of the door. “Hey,” Nickolai approached me. “Getting ready for Hearth’s Warming Eve I guess?” “Well what else did you think I was getting ready for, Halloween?” I chuckled. Warzone opened his eyes to see the inside of our house. “Man, I hate being a bloodsucker sometimes,” He mentioned. “I’m not used to the whole ‘Being near mortals filled with tasty delicious… mouthwatering blood…’” Nickolai quickly slapped Warzone to snap him out of it. “Gah! Sorry,” Warzone responded. Nickolai looked at him. “It’s Alright, dude.” “Well, what brings you two here?” I questioned them. They looked at me smiling. “I came to hang out with my girlfriend. Warzone came to play your Xbox.” Warzone grinned, his fangs greatly in view. “Um, yeah, sure.” “Do you have Haylo?” Warzone loudly asked in sudden excitement. My eyes widened. “Um, I believe so.” He raced to the Xbox, his eyes glowing brightly. I was so confused, Until then Nickolai rubbed his hoof on my head. “Don’t worry Maris, he’s just being Warzone.” I laughed quietly, and removed his hoof. He pushed it back and smiled at me. “I love you.” “I love you too, but I don’t know if it’s very safe with you bringing all your vampony friends to my house. My dad has been in World War II. If any vamponies show their fangs at him, something bad will happen.” I warned Nick as he tilted his head. “I apologize,” He replied. “Warzone was just very happy to come and see you again. He wanted to check up, and he wanted to find some way to get away from his little brother anyway.” “Yeah, I don’t blame him. I’ve seen what Javelin Battlefield can do to a pony.” I sighed. Warzone finally raised up his hoof from behind us. “I found Haylo Reach!” He spazzed, and ran towards the xbox. He jammed the CD into the slot like it was Mission Impossible. Nickolai giggled. “Well, why don’t we go out for Lunch or something?” “And leave Warzone here? With my parents?” I worried. Nickolai looked at her parents outside of the window. “Oh, yeah. Nevermind. Well, we could always eat here. Warzone can order pizza.” “Pizza?” I questioned again. “From a phone?” “Well, he actually orders pizza from a computer.” I laughed. “Is that even possible?” “Well if you’re over 300 years old and know almost everything about the world. Yeah.” All throughout that day, I waited for the wind to come again. I kept thinking about it, I swear I heard something earlier that day. But during that time, Nickolai and I were eating pizza while watching Warzone yell at the television screen because he was being chased by a giant ‘Scarab’. It made me laugh. It wasn’t till on the day after this that I was going to get a call. A call not from a phone, but as I had woken up to see something in front of my eyes, something that was showing me where to go next. Chapter II - The Unleash It was dark as I had lye myself down for the night. It seemed to have gotten colder as time passed by me. I could feel breezes of wind as I slept, and that I was going through a change of my environment. Then, I finally woke slowly. Very slowly. I kept moving around, thinking about something that I was always familiar with, in my dream. In my dream, I saw a huge and ugly bunker. Pouring rain it was, and the mud and grass was soaking wet. There were not even much grass to see, because it was covered in Mud and dirt, and dead corpses. As I had seen the views from my dreamt eyes, startled in shock, I slowly opened my eyes in mild paralyzation. I was having a hard time moving, and I opened my eyes to see I was still in my bed. The room felt cold, but no window was open. No doors were cracked, or people were seen. I was alone feeling the mysterious temperature rise, and I looked around again, and then I noticed something. Something strange and something I did not understand. I turned my head to the end table of my bed, where my purple hearted lamp and alarm clock were, and there she was. A picture of my mom, and my dad sitting together in a park. They sat on a bench hugging. My dad looked like he was only 19 in the picture, same with mom. But, what was it doing here? Why was a picture of mom and dad laying on my end table? I started having this feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I kept looking around feeling dizzy. Something was happening that I didn’t understand. I was getting tired again and things were beginning to blur from my vision. I let my eyes look out for a last few minutes, and I saw a large and tall foggy figure staring down at me. My eyes widened, but barely, because that one night was I being possessed by my own mother, and I didn’t know why. I tried whispering out to the foggy tall mare that started to piece together looking more like mom. “Mom…” I choked out, and then that was it. After that night, I didn’t recall what had happened until the next few hours. I had woken up again to the basement. I had strangely woken up in the cold room, on the hard floor where the glowing lights of the time machine reflected on towards my face as I woke up looking down. My eyes widened, and I looked up to see the time machine’s flashing lights and glowing buttons. The time machine door was closed, and the alarms of it were off, like they usually were. I slowly got up, wondering how I had gotten into this room. Then, I remembered the encounter with my mom in my room, And the possession. She took me to the basement. She was telling me something, or worse, warning me. I had a strong feeling it was including the use of the time machine. I began walking towards the machine, and then I began hearing noises again in my head. I whispered to myself. “Mom, why did you take me here?” I was looking around for a sign. “What happened?” I didn’t get a response. All I got was glowing lights from the machine buttons. It was like she left as soon as I finally realized that she was trying to alarm me with something. It made me very upset, and so I just trotted my way upstairs to the kitchen. I passed by my stove to see the time; It was 4 in the morning. My god, I can’t believe how early in the morning this was. I passed by my stepdad Richtofen, who was sleeping on the couch. The way he slept was really weird; he talked in his sleep, and a few times had he sleepwalk and break something expensive. I felt bad for him, in a way. He had a very difficult past, including the times of happiness, because he had an insane personality to him. He was able to control the sanity he lacked with the help of the Dempsey family. It was made me feel good about myself was that I took care of the impossible to care for. I walked back to my room and slowly closed my door in case I could hear mom again. I didn’t hear anything anyway, so I just closed it completely, and sat down on my bed. I looked down at my back hooves and then lie down on the blanket. Looking up at the ceiling, I whispered one more time. “I love you mom”. Chapter III - The Finding The next morning approached. I slowly opened my eyes. Nothing surprised me. It was just the same old thing; Looking up to see my extremely messy room. I slowly pushed myself the other way, falling to the floor from my bed and making a big thud. My dad quickly looked into my door. “Are you alright, Maris?” He questioned to me. I shook my head ‘Yes’. He smiled. “Doc made breakfast downstairs. If you want some, it’s down there. Him and I are going to find Takeo and Nikolai. I’ll be back.” He took off from the door and led himself to the livingroom door, as I could hear the door downstairs open. He was quick. “Okay Dad.” I shouted slowly in my reaction. He had already taken off with Stepdad by the time I had gotten to the kitchen to see very deformed Waffles on top of the kitchen table. I smirked, and tilted my head. As I had sat down to begin eating my breakfast, I heard the wind again, and my breath got deeper again. I looked up. I almost felt tired of this. I spoke up. “Whatever you are, please stop,” I announced. “I already have much stress today, and my head hurts.” Finally than, I heard a speaking voice, one more time. It spoke loud and clear to me, “Agartha.” Than it stopped. That’s all it said. This was starting to aggravate me. I stopped eating my waffles, and growled. “Mom, is that you?” I firmly questioned. “Yes.” The whisper entered my ears, and my eyes widened. I wanted to scream, because I found it hard to believe that my mother was here, but at the same time I was happy, and so I didn’t say a word. “Mom, what is it that you are trying to tell me?” I replied to her faded voice strictly. Nothing happened. There was no response by audio, but there was by video, following audio with it. I heard the door of the basement crack open, and squeak during its movement. I turned around to look at it, and I saw that the basement door was opened shortly. I slowly got up and approached the door. I put my hoof on the handle, and had felt the cold shivers race down my back. It was extremely cold, which I knew something strange was going on. It was that my mom was trying to tell me something, but by the best of her strength she couldn’t. She was leading me towards the Time Machine, and she wanted me to go in there somewhere. But why? What was it that I needed to do? By the time I had gotten downstairs, the time machine was glowing, like it had already been enabled. The beautiful yet noisy sounds coming from the doors and the flashing light of the top was enraging. I walked over to the time machine and I had already felt the cold. And then, a huge shock sparked on the top of the machine and the inside felt like a freezer. It was finally when I saw the pixels waving across my face, and the years passing through my eyes as I was noticeably traveling through time. It took five minutes for me to safely land… on what I had seen last night, in my twisted dream in slumber. That was printed into my head from this day fourth. Chapter IV - Appearance of Paralyzation I appeared as if in a horror film. The dark, I could hear contained screeches of monsters and beasts. The monster made noises, and felt like they were approaching me. I was on the muddy dirt ground of what I knew what was once again, my dream, but this time, very rare and real. I looked around as I slowly got up, and I saw there was a huge bunker, with trenches, covered in dirt and dead corpses of what looked to be like rotten ponies that have died longer than when they had dropped to the floor. I began to trot around, scared, not knowing what was happening or where I was going. It was a place that I had never pictured to be in before, and this was the first adventure that I have ever been in contained in the time machine by myself. Then, behind me walking straight up to me with his rotten teeth and bleeding coat, was a flesh eating zombie pony. It grabbed my flank with its arm, forcing me to notice the beast, and I screamed. I jumped back in panic, and began to back up into the wall. It just continued following me, and I began running around in the room, hoping I would find an object to hit it with. Finally, backing up too far against the wall, a standing drawer began to fall, and I jumped back. The drawer slammed itself to the ground, revealing an old rusted bucket of knifes. I gasped in relief, and races towards the finding. The zombie carelessly approached me, until with all my fear and strength; I jammed the tip of the sharp knife into the zombie’s skull. Its eyes went in two different directions, and blood began to pour. Then, he fell to his infected fate. I was breathing fast, and I quickly put the knife back into the bucket, and began carrying the whole thing with my mouth. I started to race out of the bunker, running into a trench filled with corpses, and the rain was pouring on my scalp, cooling me off from my sweat. I didn’t hesitate; I was petrified. I was soaked in wet, still running for my life as more of those monsters began chasing me. I stopped then as I had seen another crowd of the zombies in front of me, and others jumping in through the trenches’ corners. I was nearly trapped in the dirty trench with the beasts, until out of panic I jumped up onto the wall of the trench and started to gallop again. I didn’t care where I was going anymore. I just wanted to run from these zombies and be safe. I found a small bunker again, but this time it was by itself, with nothing in it. I jumped into the doors of the small shelter and sat down near the window of the room. My coat was covered in mud, and my mane was ruined by the splashes and the rain. I put my hooves against my face, dropping the knife-contained bucket, and I began to sob. I didn’t understand why my mother brought me here. Maybe she took me here to die. I looked at the ground, rubbing my muddy hoof against the rocky surface, until than had I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I screamed, jumped back, and quickly grabbed one of the knifes, shoving it into the arm touching me. Snapping back to the wall, I finally saw that it was what I did not expect. It was my mother. I screamed when I realized that I stabbed my mother, but to her, it did not hurt a bit. She was alive and standing, but she looked completely zombified. Her face was hanging flesh, her hooves were dirty and bloody, and her outfit was ripped apart. She however did not attack me. Instead, she rose out her hoof, and spoke in a groaning tone. “Marisa, do not attack, please.” She smiled at me. The knife was still shoved inside her arm, bleeding horribly, but she was still alive painlessly moving. I slowly grabbed the knife with my mouth, and ripped it out. As I was horrified if she was in pain, I panicked towards her. “Mom, what happened to you!? How did that not hurt!? How come you’re still alive!?” She put her hoof to the ground, the blood still pouring from her coat, which did not affect a bit of her. “I died in August of 1944, but my spirit still lived. I came to you and told you to come here, and now my body is as if it was contained of Zombie Blood. Because I came with you.” “What are you talking about? Why did you take me here?” I questioned firmly. She put a slow frown on her face, and looked at me with big eyes. “Something is going to happen in this year. Something has found and interfered with the time machine. It has been gained access to, and we don’t know what it is. It’s threatening your father and the other three.” I didn’t understand, but I had a strong feeling that she was sending me on a mission to stop whatever was out to kill my father and the others. I looked out of the window of the torn bunker. There were zombies all over the facility, limping and moaning lifelessly across the viewpoint. Mom looked out with me. “Marisa, you have come so far. Your stepfather may have erased everything about your previous adventures from your memory, but I believe you have come far enough to see that this is your final call of duty.” She put her bloody hoof on my muddy shoulder again. “Mom, what is going on?” I shook my head rapidly. She looked at me seriously. And that’s what she continued with. She explained to me almost everything that I had forgotten from that day I got up from the surgery table, strapped down and stitched up from the head. I couldn’t believe I forgot all of this. But it wasn’t my fault, it was the surgery. “You mean, I was put through so much depression that my parents erased my memory?” I questioned. She shook her head in a yes expression. I sighed. “I had no idea.” “That was the plan. They did not want you to know. They didn’t want you to hurt yourself like you were.” She put her head closer to mine. “Marisa,” I turned my head back shyly, but she continued. “None of this would’ve happened if you didn’t enter the machine on that day. On the day your dad went missing, and you brought Chii with you.” “I’m so upset that I can’t remember it.” I shed a small tear, until Mom responded. “You would have been even more upset if they didn’t erase your memory in the first place.” She wiped my face with her bloodied hoof. “I need to go, but you can do this on your own.” “No, Mom, don’t leave me here alone!” I yelled. “Shhh,” She approached my face with hers. “You have grown up, and you’re gaining more stability and knowledge. I know that you can do this on your own.” TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Spin-Offs